The invention relates generally to filters for vacuum cleaners, and more particularly to a filter assembly that includes a filter cartridge having a fixed element and a pre-filter that improves removal of dust particles before the air stream enters the vacuum motor.
Vacuum cleaners are well known and a common household appliance. Most vacuum cleaners include some type of filter, often held in a filter cartridge. Filter cartridges are used to entrain dust before the air stream reaches the motor to prolong and protect the life of the vacuum cleaner motor. Some filter cartridges contain one filter whereas other filter cartridges have two or three filters arranged in series in order to extract as much dirt as possible from the air flowing to the vacuum motor.
There are many different types of filter known in the art that are used in filter cartridges, such as HEPA filters, foam filters, electrostatic filters and the like.
Notwithstanding the wide variety of filters cartridge available for use in vacuums cleaners, there exists the need to provide continued improvements and alternative designs to improve vacuum cleaner filter cartridge performance by providing a pre-filter that are economical to use, simple in design and easy for the user to operate.